Filmy na temat Avatara
Niektóre video, np. na Hulu.com można oglądać tylko w USA. Czasami dodany jest link alternatywny. Kompilacja filmów na temat Avatara. __TOC__ Wywiady James Cameron #James Cameron komentuje swój udział przy produkcji gry Avatar #James Cameron mówi o polityce w filmie i użyciu 3D/CG #James Cameron talks about his aspirations for the film as well as the hype created by an 'epic' film #James Cameron pewnego wietrznego dnia mówi o technologii 3D użytej w Avatarze #James Cameron talks on various 3D, CG, film making technologies used in Avatar #James Cameron opowiada na londyńskiej premierze o swojej wizji filmu #James Cameron talks on Attack of the Show about Avatar and discover James Cameron's requirements for the design team on Neytiri #James Cameron mówi o śmierci Tsu'Tey, usuniętej scenia i ładunku emocjonalnym #James Cameron mówi o Neytiri w Conan O'Brien show Part 1 ##James Cameron talks about past films on the Conan O'Brien show Part 2 #James Cameron talks about making avatar, and displays his pet peeve on the Jay Leno show ##Alternatywnie for global viewing, at time 16:00 #James Cameron comments on his vision for the Avatar film and the auditioning process. #James Cameron talks on 60 minutes about his filming career, Titanic, Avatar and the future prospects of 3D Technology with Morley Safer. Part 1 ##James Cameron on 60 minutes Part 2 #James Cameron rozmawia o Avatarze z Charliem Rose i odpowiada krytykom (30 minutowy wywiad) Sam Worthington #Sam Worthington on the Australian talk show, ROVE #Sam Worthington speaks on the emotional side and development of his character #Sam Worthington comments on his audition, and James Cameron's commitment to the film #Sam Worthington talks about his character in the film, Jake Sully #Sam Worthington talks about himself before Avatar on the Jay Leno Show Part 1 ##Shows Jay what he would be as a Na'vi Part 2 ##Sam takes part in the green car challenge on the Jay Leno Show Part 3 ##Alternate for global viewing, at time 18:00 #Sam Worthington talks about starting his career on the Conan O'Brian show Part 1 ##Talks about his expeirences during Avatar on Conan show Part 2 #Sam Worthington talks about acting in "The Volume" and the difficulties of working with Zoe Saldana... Sigourney Weaver #Signourney Weaver opisuje na światowej premierze graną przez siebie postać #Signourney Weaver mówi o jej postaci w grze Avatar #Sigourney Weaver reveals her thoughts on James Cameron's filming approach for the actors of the film. #Sigourney Weaver mówi w Today Show o aktorstwie w Avatarze. Zoe Saldana #Zoe Saldana na Londyńskiej premierze opowiada o nauce Na'vi #Zoe opisuje Neytiri i jej miłość do Jake'a #Zoe w "Late Show with David Letterman" #Zoe odpowiada na 10 losowych pytań w Jay Leno Show ##Alternatywa YouTube dla widzów z reszty świata #Zoe mówi o Avatarze w "Ellen show" Joel David #Joel David na światowej premierze Avatara #Joel David speaking at the world premiere on James Cameron's commitment to the film and the technology used Stephan Lang #Stephan Lang opowiada o pułkowniku Quaritchu i o tym, jak zdobył tę rolę #Stephan Lang mówi na Comic Con o fabule Avatara i granej przez niego postaci #Stephan Lang opowiada o swojej postaci w Avatarze #Stephan Lang promuje Avatara na Comic Con #Stephan Lang speaks his characters postive qualities and talks about securing his characters role #Stevie Wong rozmawia ze Stephanem Langiem o wyobcowaniu jego postaci. Michelle Rodriguez #Michelle Rodriguez speaks on her character, Trudy Chacon and the future of the film industry in the aftermath of Avatar #Michelle Rodriguez talks about James Cameron's ability at making films and talks of her reaction to reading the script #Michelle Rodriguez gives insight into her character in the Avatar film and her characters relationship with Jake Giovanni Ribisi #Giovanni Ribisi talks on the RDA's technologies and aspects of CG technology used by James Cameron. #Giovanni Ribisi comments on his role in Avatar Laz Alanzo #Laz Alanzo podsumowuje pracę z Jamesem Cameronem, while being attacked by foliage #Laz Alanzo talks about his move from Wall Street to film and speaks on the camera system used by James Cameron Grupowe #Sam Worthington, Zoe Saldana and James Cameron speak on two of Pandora's creatures, the Banshee and Thanator and comment on the AMP suit. #James Cameron, Zoe Saldana and Sigourney Weaver talk at Comic Con on their roles in the Avatar film #Sam Worthington and Zoe Saldana answer questions about their characters and the Avatar universe #Interview by No Good TV with James Cameron, Zoe Saldana, Stephan Lang and Sam Worthington discussing various aspects of Avatar (frequent coarse language) #The Avatar cast talk on their relationships with other cast members and the world of Pandora #James Cameron, Sam Worthington and Sigourney Weaver of Avatar speak on the music used in the film and various technologies used. #The cast of Avatar speak after there success at the Golden Globe awards about their win and the future of Avatar as well as James Cameron commenting on the reproduction of the Na'vi. #Sam Worthington and James Cameron talk on Spike about the Na'vi culture and the technology used in the film #James Cameron and the main cast from Avatar speak with Cinimax on the universe of Avatar Part 1 ##and each actor talks about getting their roles in the film Part 2 #Zoe and James Cameron talk about why James casted Zoe as Neytiri Różne #Jon Landau speaks to IGN on the tie-ins for the Avatar film. #Leona Lewis, the performer of the Avatar theme song, I See You speaks about her role in the music aspect of the film. #Jon Landau speaks on the making of the Avatar ipod game #James Horner speaks on the importance of the music and its impact on the film as well his inspiration for the film music pieces. #PhD Paul Frommer, creator of the Na'vi language, James Cameron, Sam Worthington, Zoe Saldana and Sigourney Weaver comment on the Na'vi language and its conceptualization. Featurettes #A Featurette on the advanced technologies that the RDA holds on Pandora #James Cameron and cast speak of his vision for the Avatar film, in this featurette #Sigourney Weaver narrates this featurette on the world that is Pandora #A performance capture Featurette, revealing some of the technology used for performance capture #Featurette on one of Pandora's creatues, the Thanator #Featurette on the main plot of the Avatar film #Featurette on the Scorpion and its design #A featurette on the Amplified Mobility Platform's (AMP) creation and development #Featurette on the Banshee for Avatar #Featurette on the Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson design and conception #Featturete on Zoe Saldana's interpretation of her character, Neytiri #Featurette on Michelle Rodriguez's understanding of her character, Trudy Chacon #Featurette on Sigourney Weaver's character, Dr. Grace Augustine #Featurette on Stephan Lang's character, Colonel Miles Quaritch Za kulisami #Various B roll (supplemental or alternate footage intercut with the main shot) footage; and a small sneak peak at some deleted scenes #A look behind the scenes of Avatar, the motion capture process and the training undergone by the actors #Tv guide first look at the premiere of Avatar Fox behind the scenes special #Avatar The Movie: Behind The Scenes Making The Movie 1 #Avatar The Movie: Behind The Scenes Making The Movie 2 #Avatar The Movie: Behind The Scenes Making The Movie 3 #Avatar The Movie: Behind The Scenes Making The Movie 4 #Avatar The Movie: Behind The Scenes Making The Movie 5 Trailery #Avatar 3D advertisement/trailer for Avatar #Trailer międzynarodowy #Fanowski Trailer Avatara #Trailer gry Avatar, stworzonej przez Ubisoft Fragmenty filmu #Scena "Nauka obyczajów Omaticaya" w wysokiej rozdzielczości #Scena "Poskramianie Ikrana" w wysokiej rozdzielczości #Krótki film dokumentalny o Pandorze z narracją dr Grace Augustine Bajery #Avatar Wars - A Trailer for the plight of real actors against the increasing reliance of CGI #Thelma & Louise II: Avatars of Pandora Trailer - Two females are chosen for the Avatar program with a vaguely familiar storyline... #SNL Laser Cats 5 and Na'vi Mating - James Cameron presents a new movie idea and and a spoof on Avatar Mating #An Avatar trailer using simple technology #Jak Avatar powinien się skończyć? #Jake proves its possible to get an Avatar hangover #Hitler doesn't get to see avatar in 3D #Hitler ocenia Avatara #A manican slanders Avatar, and James Cameron is forced to teach him a leasson (clip from attack of the show interview) #Plemię Na'vi z Wisconsin #Avatar... z dziećmi #Trailer filmu Avatar 2 Nagrody Złote Globy #James Cameron odbiera nagrodę dla najlepszego reżysera #Obsada odbiera nagrodę dla najlepszego dramatu Oscary #Ben Stiller na gali Oscarów Bafta #Nagroda dla Avatara za najlepsze efekty specjalne #Nagroda dla Avatara za najlepszą scenografię en:Avatar Video Collection Kategoria:Filmy